Standard grain drills used to plant wheat, oats, and like small grains do not function well in the seeding of native grass seed. The usual manner of spreading native grass seed is by hand broadcasting. Native grass seeds, as buffalo grass, blue stems, Indian, wild rye, brome, gramas, and the like, are bulky, low density and irregular in shape and size. These seeds are apt to stick together and can have extraneous matter intermingled therewith. The seeds might have hulls which are desirably left intact in order to provide nourishment to the planted seed. Such seeds are desirable for planting in areas to be reclaimed, such as land left barren by strip mining or highway construction. Native grass seeds are prone to clog and stick in feeder mechanisms of the prior grain drills, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,921 to Henderson. When discharging through machines of the prior art, such native grass seeds are apt to lose their hulls or be otherwise damaged.